xxxHOLiC Drabbles
by gustrawberry
Summary: Projeto 50 Drabbles de xxxHOLiC! Contém muito Dounuts. Espero que gostem! Yaoi
1. Cicatrizes

**Cicatriz****es**

**Disclaimer:**

_Os personagens e elementos de xxxHOLiC não me pertencem. _

_Essa drabble contém shounen-ai (ou seja, um relacionamento entre dois rapazes), se você não curte, não leia!__

* * *

_

- Dói? – indagou Watanuki, apontando para o braço de Doumeki.

- Não. – respondeu ele brevemente, enquanto encobria o ferimento com uma gaze.

- Eu me sinto culpado por isso, Doumeki. Eu não queria que você se ferisse por minha causa.

Doumeki observou Watanuki por um tempo, e por fim, sorriu, respondendo:

- Não me importo em me machucar, Watanuki. Se eu conseguir te proteger, pra mim já basta. E eu penso pelo lado positivo. Vou ter uma cicatriz pra me lembrar de você. Não vou ter raiva, pelo contrário, estarei feliz, em lembrar que, por minha causa, você está bem.

* * *

**Comentário do Autor:**

_Nem acredito! Minha primeira **drabble**! E não poderia ser melhor: xxxHOLiC! Espero que todos tenham gostado. E, Dri, essa foi especialmente por você, já que se não fosse por você, eu não teria me viciado nesse incrível jogo de 100 palavras!_


	2. Óbvio

**Óbvio**

**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens e elementos de xxxHOLiC não me pertencem. E essa _drabble _contém shounen-ai (ou seja, um relacionamento entre dois rapazes), se você não curte, não leia!

** 0o0 **

- Estou com fome, Watanuki!

- Estou Com fome! Com fome! – repetiram as gêmeas, Maru e Moro em coro.

Watanuki surgiu carregando uma travessa com muitos bolinhos com coberturas coloridas. Ele parecia muito contente, e por isso, Yuuko perguntou:

- O que aconteceu pra você estar assim, tão radiante?

- Não foi nada Sra. Yuuko! – respondeu ele, sonhador. – Coma seus bolinhos, estão uma delícia. Se quiser mais é só pedir.

Mokona apontou para os bolinhos com um sorriso na face, e finalmente, Yuuko percebeu o que tinha ocorrido. Todos os bolinhos tinham o formato da letra D.

_Ah! O amor…_

** 0o0 **

**Comentário do Autor:**

Mais uma _drabble_! Quem diria que eu me daria bem nesse ramo, não é?! Espero que tenham gostado!


	3. Feliz Natal!

**Feliz Natal!**

**Disclaimer**

_Os personagens e elementos de xxxHOLiC não me pertencem. Mas bem que a Ohkawa poderia liberar o roteiro para alguns fãs, não é?! Natal é época de generosidade, CLAMP!_

_Contém shounen-ai. Não gosta, não leia!_

**Um Engano Natalino**

- Por que está se escondendo atrás da _minha_ árvore de natal, Watanuki?! – indagou Yuuko ao encontrar o rapaz embaixo da imensa árvore.

- Fale baixo, Sra. Yuuko! Eu acho que o Doumeki ficou louco!

Interessada, Yuuko abaixou-se e ficou com o rosto à altura de Watanuki. Seus olhos refletiam imensa curiosidade quando perguntou:

- Por que você acha isso?

- Bem… Ele quis me beijar hoje na escola.

A mulher abriu um sorriso e abraçou o rapaz calorosamente. Confuso, ele questionou:

- Por que essa alegria toda?

- Eu sabia desde o início…!

- Que eu não o beijei?

**Biscoitos Temáticos**

Mokona se responsabilizou pelos biscoitos de natal daquele ano. O mistério reinava durante a confecção, onde os únicos autorizados a entrarem na cozinha eram o pequeno manjuu negro, e suas duas "assistentes", Maru e Moro.

- Estou preocupada com eles, Watanuki. – confessou Yuuko, passadas duas horas desde a entrada de Mokona na cozinha.

- Fique tranqüila, Sra. Yuuko… Olhe, parece que eles terminaram!

Maru e Moro vieram carregando a travessa, e Mokona distribui os bolinhos aos presentes. O de Yuuko tinha o formato de borboleta e o de Watanuki…

- Por que o Doumeki e eu estamos abraçados nesse bolinho?!

**Uma Ótima Razão Para Brilhar**

Doumeki nunca gostou de enfeitar o templo onde morava com a decoração de natal. Sua principal desculpa era o tamanho do lugar, que conforme afirmava, não combinaria com milhões de luzes multicoloridas e brilhantes.

- Eu adoro as decorações das casas nessa época do ano. Fica tudo tão lindo com as luzinhas coloridas, não é Doumeki? – disse Watanuki enquanto voltava com Doumeki da escola.

Foi então que, o dono da loja de decoração natalina se espantou, com o imenso pedido de enfeites para exteriores.

- Que dedicação ao _natal_! – exclamou o vendedor a Doumeki.

- Nem imagina quanto! – respondeu ele.

**Consciência?!**

- Himawari-chan! – exclamou Watanuki ao encontrar a amiga dentro da confeitaria. – Comprando presentes?

- Sim! – confirmou ela mostrando a cesta cheia de bombons e outras delícias.

_"Espero que ela não tenha comprado nada pro chato do Doumeki!"_, pensou o rapaz sorridente.

- Sabe quem eu encontrei quando entrava na loja de cerâmicas, Watanuki?

- Não imagino…

- Doumeki. Ele parecia muito misterioso sobre o presente que comprou para você!

Misteriosamente, a cesta de Watanuki encheu-se de uma grande variedade dos doces favoritos do praticante de kyûdo.

- Presentes? – indagou Himawari no caixa.

- Imagina. Um agrado para uma pessoa especial!

**Árdua Tarefa**

- Arrume a barba!

- Mas, Sra. Yuuko, eu não acho que vão acreditar nesse disfarce. Por que está rindo, Doumeki?!

- Está bonitinho…

- O que é bonitinho?! Pode dizer o quanto estou terrível!

- Eu também achei uma graça.

- É mesmo, Himawari?!

- Pronto! Agora só falta o saco de presentes.

- Maldita hora pro Papai Noel pegar um resfriado!

- Não reclame!

O trenó vermelho esperava por Watanuki no telhado da loja de Yuuko. O garoto subiu com Mokona, e mesmo ruborizado iniciou a viagem.

- Feliz Natal! Hohoho!

- Que artificial. – criticou Mokona.

- Quieto!

**Comentário do Autor**

_Feliz Natal!_

_Eu espero que não apenas neste dia, mas especialmente nele, seus corações sejam invadidos pelo espírito da bondade e da generosidade, e que todos tenham um lado mais sensível na hora de pensar em como podemos ajudar o próximo. E lembrem-se: O natal não é apenas mais uma festa. Não importando qual seja sua religião, aproveite o dia não apenas para comemorar, mas sim para estar junto das pessoas que você ama._

_Ofereço essas cinco drabbles a todos, mas em especial para as seguintes pessoas, que me acompanharam em momentos mágicos (e em alguns nem tão mágicos assim) neste ano: Dri, Jujulis, Bluh, Jeh, Anderson, Blê, Kazahaya, Anna-chan, Mi-chan, Toni e… (SE-GRE-DO!)_

_**PS: **__O Wata-kun é cruel, às vezes, não é?! Viram o interesse dele depois que a Himawari disse que Doumeki tinha comprado um presente para ele?! Mas foi apenas na drabble, não me matem por isso, tudo bem?_

_Um ótimo natal a todos! (e os bolinhos feitos pelo Moko-chan __não estão à venda_


	4. Luvas

**Luva****s**

**Disclaimer:**

_Os personagens e elementos de xxxHOLiC não me pertencem._

**\o/**

Que o "pequeno" par de luvas tricotado à mão por Doumeki eram _bonitinhos_ isso todo mundo podia concordar. Mas uma roupa além de ser bonita tem de servir, e aquele não era o caso das luvas de lã azul.

Watanuki já tentara colocá-las, mas não adiantava, eram muito pequenas, e mal passavam dos dedos. Porém, o objeto fora preparado com tanto esmero que ele guardou-as junto com as outras roupas de inverno.

- Idiota! – murmurou Watanuki ao abrir o armário. – Não precisava ter se machucado tanto só em preparar essas luvas. Mas esses desenhos de raposa são tão, tão… KAWAII!

**\o/**

**Comentário do Autor:**

_Gostaram?! O tema de hoje foi "luvas". Sim, aquelas que o Doumeki__, a Himawari, o filho do vendedor de Oden__ e a Kohane-chan receberam do Watanuki entre os capítulos 130 e 132. Decidi fazer algo como o Doumeki tentando retribuir o presente, mas parece que ele é meio estabanado quando se trata de tarefas manuais! (ela não poderia ser perfeito em tudo, certo garotas?!)_

_Mas parece que o Watanuki gostou, e isso por si só, já é um grande feito! xD_

_E lamento informar, mas as luvas com estampa de raposa também não estão à venda. Vocês acham que eu deveria começar a patentear e vender os produtos que eu invento nas minhas drabbles?! Oô_

_Visitem as drabbles de Vampire Knight também! Até semana que vem!_


	5. Interurbano

**Interurbano**

_**Disclaimer: **__Os elementos e personagens de xxxHOLiC não me pertencem. Crédito exclusivo à CLAMP._

_**Shipper: **__Watanuki X Doumeki_

_**Tema: **__Telefone_

_**Palavras: **__200_

"Oi"

"Do-Doumeki?!", exclamou Watanuki segurando o telefone com força. "O que quer me ligando a essa hora, idiota?! São três da manha e eu estava dormindo, sabia?"

"É que eu preciso falar uma coisa pra você, e não posso esperar até amanhã!", disse Shizuka rapidamente. Seu tom de voz demonstrava nervosismo.

Kimihiro sentiu o coração disparar. Sua respiração ficou mais rápida, mas ele tentou se controlar. O que seria tão importante assim para Doumeki parecer tão desesperado?!

"Eto... Fala logo, então, Doumeki!"

"É que quando eu vi você se afastando de mim hoje eu me lembrei que tinha algo pra te dizer. Era uma coisa muito importante que não saía da minha cabeça há dias…"

"Fala logo!"

"Tudo bem… É que eu queria pedir pra você fazer frango empanado amanhã."

O queixo de Watanuki caiu e ele tencionou desligar o telefone, mas a voz de Doumeki falou:

"Durma bem. E prepare algo doce pra acompanhar.", desligou.

"Idiota!", resmungou Watanuki ao ouvir a linha cair.

Mas a voz suave de Doumeki dizendo "durma bem" permaneceu na mente de Watanuki, e ele nem se lembrou de ter ficado bravo quando acordou cedo no outro dia e correu para preparar os frangos empanados.

**Comentário do Autor:**

_Nyaa! Estou iniciando definitivamente o Projeto com essa drabble! Gostaram?! Tentei colocar um ar de comédia, mas bem, como podem ver, eu não sou um ótimo comediante!_

_Dri, espero que não tenha ficado muito água com açúcar pra você, mas bem, depois da ligação que eu recebi hoje (que me inspirou pra escrever), eu não poderia escrever algo triste!_

_Obrigado pelas reviews! See Ya o/_


	6. Depois da Escola

**Depois da Escola**

**Tema:** Uniforme

**Palavras:** 100

**Shipper:** Watanuki X Doumeki

**- X -**

Desabotoei os botões de seu uniforme, deixando que este caísse suavemente no chão do meu quarto. Percorri seu tórax com minhas mãos, sentindo você se arrepiar ao toque.

Te deitei com cuidado na minha cama e beijei cada parte do seu corpo que eu podia alcançar com meus lábios. Meu coração quase parou quando você olhou pra mim desafiadoramente quando toquei o botão da sua calça, me analisando cuidadosamente para ver até onde eu conseguiria chegar.

Meus lábios esboçaram um sorriso quando abri os olhos e encontrei nosso uniforme negro espalhado pelo chão, enquanto você dormia tranqüilamente sobre meu peito.

**- X -**

**_G.S.:_**

_Ficou um pouquinho pervertida, não acham?!_

_Mas sem dúvida, estou melhorando aos poucos. Obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews, e Dri, graças a você estou tentando colocar menos açúcar nessas drabbles! Só não prometo fazer sempre com 100 palavras, porque isso não é tão fácil quanto parecia ser no início! Oô_

_Jaa!_


	7. Conseqüência

**Conseqüência**

**Tema: **Desejos

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

**- X -**

Tudo aconteceu pelo desejo.

Pelo simples desejo de não enxergar e atrair as ayakashi. Conheci pessoas e entidades diferentes de mim. Aprendi coisas muito importantes com a Yuuko-san. Consegui fazer a Himawari-chan feliz.

Eu ajudei muitas pessoas e criaturas por causa do meu desejo.

Mas há uma pessoa especial, que me proporcionou a realização desse desejo. Shizuka Doumeki. Mesmo sendo um idiota, foi graças a ele que eu parei de atrair as ayakashi. E agora, relembrando de tudo que eu passei, eu percebo que eu nunca desejei isso. Foi tudo inevitável.

Mesmo que pelo meu desejo, eu tenha perdido você.

**- X –**

**G.S.: **_Escrevi essa drabble triste em um dia típico. Não sei porque a idéia de matar o Doumeki veio à minha mente, mas acabou vindo, então..._

_Espero que não tenha feito ninguém chorar (claro que não convencido, você ainda não atingiu esse status), desculpem-me._

_Jaa _


	8. Determinação

**Determinação**

**Tema: **Flecha

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

**- X -**

Tudo dependia de mim. Daquela maldita flecha de luz que estava preparada em meu arco.

Meus pensamentos estavam confusos, ora dominados pela crueldade dos olhos daqueles lobos demoníacos, ora na expressão amedrontada de Watanuki.

Mas foi na dele que eu me concentrei. Eu queria protegê-lo, e toda vez que eu pensava dessa forma, meu coração batia acelerado, e algo poderoso despertava dentro de mim.

Soltei a flecha. O trajeto foi perfeito. Pois quando eu a soltei, não foi pensando em aniquilar aqueles monstros, ou mesmo distraí-los, mas sim na minha determinação em proteger Watanuki.

E de fato, eu o protegi.

**- X –**

**G.S.: **_Essa drabble foi feita em homenagem à fanfic da minha querida Dri-chan, por ter terminado de forma tão perfeita com a "Oito Movimentos Para o Disparo Perfeito"._

_Espero que você tenha gostado, Dri. E quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo e enviando reviews, vocês me deixam muito feliz!_

_Jaa _


	9. Inevitável

**Inevitável**

**Tema: **Sono

**Palavras: **100

**- X -**

Estou com sono.

Minhas pálpebras parecem ser feitas de chumbo, pois a cada minuto elas pesam mais. Estou no meu quarto. Já é noite. Mas eu não quero dormir. Não _posso_.

O mundo dos sonhos é sem dúvida, um lugar fascinante, mas não é onde eu quero estar. Não mais. Pretendo continuar vivendo ao lado de todos. Mesmo que a companhia de Haruka-san seja boa.

Por isso que luto todas as noites pra não dormir. Ainda que o sono sempre acabe me vencendo. Pois uma hora meus olhos se fecham totalmente, e eu me encontro novamente no mundo dos sonhos…

**- X –**

**G.S.: **_Gostaram?!_

_Eu acho que aos poucos eu pego o jeito de escrever coisas angst. Em xxxHOLiC. O que acharam?!_

_Jaa _


	10. Leve

**Leve**

**Tema: **Céu

**Palavras: **200

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

**- X -**

O céu estava tão atrativo naquela manhã. Meus olhos não desprendiam das formas abstratas que as nuvens tomavam. Talvez eu estivesse de fato, chamando muita atenção, parado no meio da rua, pois Doumeki me puxou pelo braço até uma rua deserta e disse:

"O que deu em você?!"

"O que foi? Só queria me juntar a elas!", e apontei com o indicador para as nuvens.

Mas a expressão de Doumeki transformou-se totalmente. Sua calma habitual desapareceu, e ele me puxou para perto, dizendo bem perto do meu rosto. Dava até pra sentir seu hálito fresco.

"Nunca mais diga isso, entendeu? Seu lugar é aqui, com todos. _Comigo_."

Eu não estava entendendo. E continuei sem entender quando meus lábios foram tomados de repente, pelos lábios dele, e nos unimos em um beijo cálido e profundo.

O céu continuava majestoso quando nos separamos, mas meus olhos não estavam mais sendo atraídos por ele. Foi como se meu corpo tivesse sido esvaziado, e eu me sentia mais leve que qualquer nuvem existente no céu lá em cima.

E o brilho que dominava minha atenção agora, vinha de um rapaz mais puro que qualquer coisa flutuante sobre nossas cabeças.

Doumeki.

"Obrigado por entender."

**- X –**

**G.S.: **_Gostei muito de escrever essa drabble!_

_Senti que acabei adquirindo um pouco da trama atual de xxxHOLiC. Será?! Bem, isso é com vocês, o que acharam?_

_Jaa _


	11. A Perdição de Kimihiro

**A Perdição de Kimihiro**

**Tema: **Tentação

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

**- )0( -**

Todas as vezes que ele se arrumava para algum campeonato era como se o meu corpo fosse tomado por uma série de vontades incontroláveis.

Meus lábios ressecavam, sempre que observava ele bebendo água pra se hidratar nas paradas dos treinos.

Minhas mãos tremiam, em todos os momentos em que ele folgava um pouco mais o yukata ao sentir calor.

Era torturante ver ele se livrando de cada uma daquelas vestimentas complicadas depois de cada treino, indo para o banheiro apenas com as calças de linho.

Meu corpo pedia. Minha mente recusava.

Tentador? Inegável.

**- )0( -**

**G.S.: **_Ficou… SU-CU-LEN-TA, não acham?!_

_Escrevi duas drabbles para este tema, mas acabei optando por esta, por estar mais : cof cof: adequada às exigências do fandom de Dounuts._

_Reviews, sempre são bem vindas. Obrigado!_


	12. Alma Preciosa

**Alma Preciosa**

**Tema: **Alma

**Palavras: **100

**- X –**

"… Eu cobro um preço à altura do desejo. Mesmo que o preço seja a alma."

Watanuki lembrava-se perfeitamente da primeira vez que conversara com Yuuko. Fora naquele dia, que ele iniciara o trabalho mais estranho que um jovem da sua idade poderia ter. Trabalhar em uma loja que realizava desejos.

Desejos simples. Desejos complexos. Desejos irrealizáveis.

Só depois de muito tempo, ele percebeu que a loja não era simplesmente uma _loja_. As pessoas não _necessitavam_ de uma loja para realizarem seus desejos. Precisavam acreditar nelas mesmas.

E por que ele continuava ali?!

Porque a alma da loja o desejava.

**- X - **

**G.S.: **_**Yo!**_

_**Quem achou confusa levanta a mão! (uma dúzia de pessoas, entre elas o escritor)**_

_**É, eu sei, ficou estranha pacas! Mas o contexto geral vocês entenderam não é?! A loja por si só é uma entidade viva! E ela precisa do Watanuki agora! Por que imaginem a loja de desejos da Yuuko sem o Watanuki?! É o mesmo que:**_

_**"**__**… avião sem asa, fogueira sem brasa…" XD**_

_**Jaa!**_


	13. Círculo Vicioso

Círculo Vicioso

**Tema: **Favores

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

**- X –**

A cada vez que Doumeki me salvava, eu sabia que devia-lhe mais um favor.

Mas, com o passar do tempo, os favores foram se acumulando até se tornaram uma imensa montanha. Eu poderia tentar escalá-la, até atingir o cume. Mas não era tão fácil assim.

Doumeki nunca aceitaria que eu me arriscasse para ajudá-lo. E, na realidade, isso nunca foi preciso.

"Tudo bem?"

Mais uma flecha disparada contra uma ayakashi perturbadora. Era mais um favor acrescentado àquela imensa montanha.

Então, eu sorri, e aceitei a mão que me era estendida.

"Obrigado."

E foi como se todos os favores diminuíssem tivessem sumido.

**- X –**

**G.S.: **_**Yo!**_

_**Gostaram?!**_

_**Então… Mandem reviews, por favor!**_

_**Obrigado a todos que lêem!**_

_**Jaa!**_


	14. Mudança Física

**Mudança Física**

**Tema: **Dourado

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

**- X -**

Dourado.

Essa cor não combinava nem um pouco comigo. Tinha algo muito… _calmo_ nela. Uma calma que me lembrava o idiota do Doumeki.

E agora, toda vez que eu me olhava no espelho eu me sentia diferente. Era como se duas pessoas vivessem em uma só. Como se alguém estivesse competindo pelo meu corpo. Duas almas batalhando pela posse do invólucro carnal.

Dourado…

Sem dúvida, combinava melhor com o Doumeki. Mas eu não podia reclamar. Já estávamos compartilhando. Já estávamos juntos.

E não havia nada que pudesse tirar o dourado do meu olho direito. Muito menos eu. Mesmo que quisesse.

**- X -**


	15. Um Plano Quente

**Um Plano Quente**

**Tema: **Apimentado

**Palavras: **100

**- X -**

O rosto afogueado de Doumeki divertia Watanuki. Shizuka buscava o copo de água a cada porção que levava à boca, arfando e suando muito.

"O que foi, Doumeki?", indagou Watanuki ingênuo. "Não está gostando da comida?"

"Não… Está ótima!", respondeu ele arfando.

O intervalo foi demorado, e quando Doumeki levou a última porção do bentou à boca Watanuki se levantou, um tanto contrariado.

"Traga algo menos apimentado amanhã.", disse Doumeki.

Watanuki sorriu, constrangido e rumou para a sala de aula. Seu plano falhara. Como ele poderia imaginar que o idiota do Doumeki conseguisse come tanta pimenta sem reclamar?!

"Aquele idiota!"

**- X –**

**G.S.: **_Nossa! Como o Watanuki é cruel! XD_

_Ficou simples, mas… O que acharam?!_


	16. Provocações

**Provocações**

**Tema: **Yukata

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

**- X -**

Ele me torturava com toda aquela demora pra tirar o yukata. Era como se o nó do obi tivesse sido feito por um escoteiro, pois ele demorou quase um século para desatá-lo.

Por fim, quando ele subiu em minha cama, apenas com o yukata caindo provocadoramente nos ombros, eu avancei. Não deixaria que ele tirasse mais nada. Meus dedos tocaram a costura perfeita daquela vestimenta, antes de retirá-la e jogá-la no chão, tocando, finalmente, seu tronco nu.

Os beijos só foram interrompidos quando chegou a minha vez de tirar o yukata. E Watanuki iria sofrer. Provaria o próprio veneno agora.

**- X -**

**G.S.: **_**Yo!**_

_**Gostaram?! Bem, ao menos ninguém pode dizer que eu fugi do tema, já que a palavra yukata ocupou 3 das 100 que fazem parte da drabble! XD**_

_**Mais uma vez, como puderam perceber, minha imaginação em cenas, digamos que, intimas, é péssima! Ficou muito parecida com a do "uniforme". Espero que eu não me repita novamente nas próximas!**_

_**Obrigado a todos que mandam reviews, eu nunca recebi tantos em toda minha curta vida aqui no Muito obrigado, mesmo!**_

_**Jaa!**_


	17. Um Sorriso

**Um Sorriso**

**Tema: **Ovo

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

**- X –**

Quando eu me lembro daquela ocasião, eu tento imaginar o que aconteceria se eu conseguisse mais um ovo pra chocar.

Com certeza desejaria algo bom para Doumeki. Uma coisa que fizesse ele sorrir às vezes também… Seria estranho ver aquele idiota sorrindo, mas ao mesmo tempo, seria muito mais agradável ficar ao lado dele.

"Doumeki não precisa disso…", disse Yuuko-san quando eu acordei. Eu tinha dormido novamente na loja.

"E por que não, Yuuko-san?"

"Porque ele já tem uma coisa que o deixa muito feliz. É você, Watanuki."

Sorri, incerto. Se fosse assim, por que ele não sorria junto comigo?

**- X -**

**G.S.:**_** Yo! Mais uma drabble com um título totalmente idiota (sic). Espero que o conteúdo tenha agradado. Eu imaginei algo, depois de notar que o Doumeki quase não sorri em Holic. Pelo menos, eu não me lembro nenhuma ocasião em que ele tenha feito isso.**_

_**Obrigado pelas reviews!**_

_**Jaa!**_


	18. Unidas do Shizuka

**Unidas do Shizuka!**

**Tema: **Fã-clube

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

**- X -**

Como podem ser tão… estúpidas?!

Quem em sã consciência criaria um fã-clube pro idiota do Doumeki?!

E elas parecem tão felizes e radiantes quando ele passa e nem nota os cartazes imensos com o rosto – horrível – dele, encarando tudo e todos que passam pelos corredores da escola!

Coitadas!

Bom. Pelo menos elas não sabem que ele não tem _realmente_ uma tatuagem de dragão nas costas.

É uma águia!

Como eu descobri?

Bem… Não é do interesse de ninguém!

Mas bem que poderiam ter escolhido uma foto melhor. Ele está realmente ridículo nessas. Não que ele seja bonito!

Não mesmo!

Será?!

**- X -**

**G.S.: **_**Nossa! A idéia dessa drabble surgiu em minha mente depois de eu ter notado a quantidade absurda de meninas que rodeiam a "minha pessoa especial". Cara, eu não duvido nada que elas não tenham pensado em criar um fã-clube, ou algo do gênero, também!**_

_**E eu tenho certeza, sem sombra de dúvida, que a minha atitude seria - quase – a mesma que a do Watanuki. Claro, sem chamar ninguém de ridículo, nem nada do gênero! XD Tanto porque a minha pessoa especial é linda de doer!**_

_**XD (bobo apaixonado)**_

_**É isso…**_

_**Muito açúcar, tempero e tudo o que há de bom pra todos vocês que me mandam reviews!**_

_**Jaa!**_


	19. Convicção

**Convicção**

**Tema:** Desculpas

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki – _se é que podemos dizer que há um shipper nessa drabble!_

_**- X -**_

Ele tinha pedido por algo assim!

Não era minha culpa se ele ficava sempre pedindo coisas diferentes todos os dias.

Eu não me importo em fazer o _bentou_, mas aquele idiota é exigente demais!

_Se ainda fosse pra comer junto com a Himawari-chan!_

Bem… Os doces que eu fiz não seriam uma boa opção se a Himawari-chan estivesse perto, pois ela diria com certeza, que somos unidos, ou algo do tipo.

Mas não somos!

E não adianta ele ficar me encarando com aquela cara feia, e nem se fingir de surdo quando falo com ele.

Eu não pedirei desculpas.

_Mesmo_.

_**- X -**_

**G.S.: **_Mais uma drabble de Holic! Eu acho que me inspiro na minha personalidade – ariano -, quando escrevo com o Watanuki – mas tudo bem, ele é ariano, também -._

_Eu não costumo pedir desculpas! A não ser que eu esteja de fato errado, o que é ainda mais raro acontecer. Ou ao menos, de assumir._

_Para aqueles que não acompanham as drabbles de Vampire Knight, aqui um pequeno alerta: talvez as atualizações sejam menores, pois agora a minha vida está super agitada. Espero que continuem acompanhando!_

_Obrigado pelos reviews que todos têm mandado! Eles me deixam muito³ feliz!_

_Jaa!_


	20. Durante Os Contos

**Durante Os Contos…**

**Tema: **_Hyaku Monogatari_

**Palavras: **_100_

**Shipper: **_Watanuki X Doumeki_

_**- X -**_

Eu nunca soube o motivo de tanta raiva que eu tinha de você.

Talvez fosse a sua popularidade na escola, ou seu talento em arco e flecha, ou quem sabe ainda, uma coisa mais forte, que eu não conseguia identificar.

E foi naquele dia, que tudo se tornou mais claro para mim.

Lembro perfeitamente o yukata que você estava usando, preto com estampas de raios amarelos cruzando o tecido. E foi como um daqueles raios, rápido e preciso, que você me salvou pela primeira vez.

Naquele _hyaku monogatari_, eu finalmente percebi, que a raiva que eu sentia, tinha outro nome.

_**- X -**_

_**G.S.**____Olá!_

_Gostaram?! Eu tenho um carinho muito grande pelo "__**hyaku monogatari**__" que aparece no quarto volume de Holic (edição brasileira, JBC), pois foi a primeira vez que eu li Holic! – __**morre**__ –_

_Bom, eu não sei se a minha descrição da roupa do Doumeki está certa, mas é assim que eu a imagino toda vez que __vejo ela__ no mangá. Espero que esteja correta!_

_Bem, é isso. Até a próxima!_

_PS: Não liguem para o título, está péssimo como sempre! XD_


	21. Emoldurado

**Emoldurado**

**Tema: **Leque (_tudo bem, o título ficou super cafona! )_

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

_**- X -**_

O modo como ele me observava por trás daquele leque era impressionante.

Mesmo com todos os adornos e pinturas no objeto, meus olhos eram atraídos pela coisa mais viva que aquelas cores vibrantes e hipnotizantes.

Os orbes misteriosamente coloridos – um azul e outro dourado -, me deixavam em um estado de contemplação muda, que chegava a assustar.

E foi quando ele baixou o leque e moveu os lábios formando as sílabas "ai" "shi" "te" "ru", que eu compreendi o verdadeiro significado daquilo.

Meus dedos soltaram a flecha que perfurou o centro do alvo, vibrando momentaneamente.

E por fim, o sorriso.

_**- X -**_

_**G.S.: **__Domo!_

_O que acharam?! Ficou um pouco parecida com alguns momentos de "8Movimentos", da minha querida Dri-chan, mas fazer o quê, __**"nada se cria, tudo se copia"!**_

_Mas ficou fofa, não ficou?! Espero que tenham gostado:3_

_Jaa!_


	22. Floratta In Watanuki

_**Floratta In Watanuki**_

**Tema: **Cheiro

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

_**- X -**_

Entrei no pequeno apartamento e me surpreendi com o lugar. Mesmo com o pouco tamanho ele era muito bem mobiliado, e o cuidado era visível. Mas outra coisa prendeu minha atenção, também.

Era um cheiro diferente. Gostoso. E não era desconhecido.

Tentei achar a fonte daquela fragrância. Mas não era das flores no vaso, da comida que vinha da cozinha, ou das roupas limpas e passadas penduradas na porta do guarda-roupa.

O cheiro vinha _dele_. Que continuava preparando o jantar enquanto arrumava a mesa. O avental o deixava mais bonito do que de costume.

Não resisti.

Tive que beijar ele.

_**- X -**_

_**G.S.: **__Tudo bem, o título é muito tosco – e clichê também, tirei do perfume da minha mãe… but! -, mas até que ficou bonitinha, não é?!_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa misteriosa fragrância que exala do Watanuki. Porque, concordam comigo, que a nossa pessoa preciosa sempre tem um cheiro tão bom, mas que não conseguimos explicar do quê, ou de onde vem!_

_See Ya!_


	23. Ohayo

**Ohayo!**

**Tema: **Kuda Kitsune

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Kuda Kitsune X Watanuki X Doumeki

Começava pelos pés. Ia subindo, devagar, se enroscando em cada curva do moreno, provocando pequenos arrepios na pele alva.

O lençol era arrancado com força, voando para o outro lado do quarto, enquanto mais carinhos eram distribuídos no corpo, agora desprotegido de Watanuki.

E então, quando as carícias se tornaram mais…

- Kyaa! Pare com isso!

Ele acordou.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou Doumeki, aparecendo na porta.

- A Kuda Kitsune! Veio de novo comigo…!

- Ah… Só isso?

- Como assim só isso?! Ela estava… estava abusando de mim!

Doumeki observa.

- Vou acabar de preparar o café.

**G.S.: **_Essa drabble surgiu na minha mente enquanto eu trabalhava, essa semana. Estranho, não é?! Mas é verdade!_

_Imaginem só a cena? Watanuki dormindo na casa do Doumeki, e acorda recebendo carícias da Kuda Kitsune! Muito hilário não acham?! E ainda mais, o Dou-chan aparece de avental, e não faz nada para proteger seu Wata!_

_(também, ter ciúmes da KK é demais!)_

_Vou indo! Espero que tenham curtido:D_

_Tchau!_


	24. Por Todas As Noites

**Por Todas As Noites**

**Tema: **_Polícia e Ladrão_

**Palavras: **_200_

**Shipper: **_Watanuki X Doumeki_

_****_

Toda noite que eu entro naquele bar eu te procuro desesperadamente. Sento-me na primeira fila para apreciar seu maravilhoso show, mesmo que seus olhos misteriosos não procurem os meus por um minuto sequer.

Quando sua apresentação termina, tenho ganas de pular no palco e te arrastar para um dos quartos reservados do primeiro andar. Mas isso não seria legal. Não quero forçá-lo a nada. Ainda.

Continuamos nessa brincadeira de gato e rato. Polícia e ladrão. E as horas passam. O bar fecha e eu tenho que ir embora. Meu pequeno apartamento.

E na única hora que eu fecho os olhos, meus sonhos são povoados pelo seu sorriso. Pela sua expressão desafiadora, quando eu vou embora, após fecharem o bar, e eu ser o último a sair como sempre. E continuaremos isso no dia seguinte. E no outro. E assim sucessivamente.

Porque enquanto eu estiver atrás de você, sendo seu caçador, eu não deixarei que ninguém se aproxime. Pois você é minha presa. Minha deliciosa caça, esperando o momento certo de fugir. Enquanto eu espero o momento certo para puxar o gatilho e disparar, certeiramente, em seu peito desprotegido.

Um dia conseguirei.

Mas enquanto ele não chega. Continuo a te perseguir…

_****_

**G.S.: **_Devem ter percebido que é AU, certo?! Eu me inspirei no clipe do The Killers, "Mr. Brightside", para escrever essa drabble. Pode não ter muito a ver, mas seria bacana vocês procurarem pela música, ela é linda! E o clipe também, ao menos foi com ele em mente que eu escrevi a drabble._

_Com devem ter percebido eu acabei ultrapassando as 100 palavras, mas foi por uma boa causa, não acham?! Ficou muito boa!_

_Quem sabe eu não use essa idéia para fazer uma oneshot qualquer dia desses?! sonhando alto novamente_

_Obrigado por lerem!_


	25. Quando Está Escuro

**Quanto Está Escuro…**

**Tema: **Medo

**Palavras: **116 (me perdoem, ultrapassei 16 palavras nessa!)

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

Ele sempre teve medo do escuro.

Quando era criança, ele sempre acendia a luz do abajur, pois ficava imaginando que um monstro no armário aproveitaria a escuridão para atacá-lo.

Com o tempo, Kimihiro Watanuki percebeu que não era por causa de um "monstro do armário" que ele tinha medo da escuridão. Porque, na realidade, os monstros sempre existiram, e estavam sempre ao redor dele.

O medo do rapaz tinha outro significado: no escuro, Watanuki sempre ficava sozinho. Perdido nas trevas. Imerso na escuridão.

E quando aquela flecha iluminada foi disparada pela primeira vez, ele viu que não tinha que temer. Alguém nunca o deixaria se afogar nas trevas. Sempre haveria luz no escuro. E não medo.

**G.S.: **_Eu não queria ter ultrapassado as cem palavras, mas foi preciso, não queria deixar pela metade!_

_Espero que tenham entendido. E gostado! XD_

_Tchau!_


	26. Quando Os Primeiros Flocos De Neve Caíre

**Quando Os Primeiros Flocos Caírem…**

**Tema: **Neve

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

Os flocos caiam sobre seu rosto lentamente.

Kimihiro Watanuki continuava de olhos fechados, sentindo os primeiros flocos de neve do ano, derreterem sobre sua pele alva.

O uniforme já perdera um pouco do preto total, pois nos pontos em que a neve caíra, havia pequenas manchas umedecidas.

- Quanto tempo mais vai ficar aí fora? – perguntou uma voz conhecida de dentro do templo.

- O necessário pra ficar na memória.

Doumeki foi até o namorado e beijou-lhe a face, atraindo a atenção do jovem de óculos.

- Por que isso?

- Não quero esquecer o nosso primeiro inverno juntos, Doumeki.

**G.S.: **_Kyaa!_

_Que fofa ficou essa drabble! Sempre que leio algo sobre o Watanuki, sempre me vem em mente o fato da "existência" dele. O motivo dele querer se lembrar dos mínimos detalhes, etc. (tudo bem, isso veio acontecer nos últimos capítulos, mas tá valendo!)_

_E não ficou lindo o "primeiro inverno" de Dounuts:3_

_Espero que tenham curtido, pois embora aqui no Brasil faça um calorão nesses primeiros meses do ano, em outros países as temperaturas devem estar abaixo do zero! XD – como se ninguém soubesse disso!_

_M A N D E M R E V I E W S! – copiei isso da minha amiga Asrail! _

_Bye!_


	27. Bobagens Sobre Múltiplos Universos

**Bobagens Sobre Múltiplos Universos**

**Tema: **Dimensões

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

Dimensões.

Yuuko lhe falara sobre múltiplas dimensões. Múltiplas almas… Enfim, uma infinidade de lugares existentes, que por mais que não possam ser vistos, estão lá, e as pessoas vivem neles, normalmente.

Quando Watanuki falou a respeito disso com Doumeki, enquanto passavam uma tarde no templo, o rapaz de orbes castanhos enlaçou o namorado pela cintura e disse baixinho:

- Então, provavelmente, nossas _múltipla__s__ almas_ devem estar juntas em outras dimensões, assim como estamos agora.

- Como tem certeza disso, Doumeki?

- Porque eu te amo.

- Só por isso?

- Sim. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não! Seu Bobo!

**G.S.: **_Uma coisinha simples e bobinha faz bem, às vezes, não acham?! Ficou uma coisa muito idiota, mas foi o que eu consegui fazer! _

_Até a próxima!_

_LEIAM "OITO MOVIMENTOS PARA O DISPARO PERFEITO" da Dri (SweetPepper)_


	28. Boa Sorte

**Boa Sorte**

**Tema: **Sorte

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

Existem diversos amuletos de sorte:

Pés de coelhos, trevos de quatro folhas, ferraduras, etc.

Mas Kimihiro Watanuki não precisava de nenhum deles. Ele tinha um amuleto vivo, que estava sempre ao seu lado, trazendo-lhe sorte.

Sorte de não enxergar as coisas ruins. Sorte por sempre tê-lo por perto, protegendo-o dos perigos.

E esse amuleto, atendia pelo nome de Shizuka Doumeki.

Watanuki tinha achado ele há pouco tempo, mas o uso do amuleto se tornou indispensável à sua vida.

- Oi, por que fez bolinhos em forma de trevo?

- Tem recheio de legumes, como você pediu!

- Mas…

- Coma!

**G.S.: **_É engraçado como o Watanuki sempre tenta se desculpar, ou agradecer as pessoas, preparando-lhe algo para comer. Com o Doumeki não é diferente!_

_Gostaram?! Odiaram?! REVIEWS NOW!_

_Fui…!_

_**Leiam "Oito Movimentos Para o Disparo Perfeito" da Dri-chan (SweetPepper)!**_


	29. Em Chamas

**Em Chamas**

**Tema: **Cigarro

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

Tudo começou com o cheiro de fumaça.

Doumeki estranhou aquilo vindo de Watanuki, que ele nunca vira fumando.

Depois, as tosses repentinas à noite.

Por último foi o sussurro, quase inaudível, a não ser para Doumeki, que observava o namorado dormindo:

- _Haruka-san…_

Nos dias seguintes, Watanuki estranhou o fato de Doumeki ter começado a fumar.

- Pare com isso, idiota!

Doumeki jogou o cigarro no chão e observou a fumaça espiralar.

- Você se encontra com ele, não é?

- Sim, mas não quero me sentir como no sonho, toda vez que estiver vivendo a realidade. Ao seu lado.

**G.S.: **_Eu roubei a idéia dessa drabble de outra drabble, que minha amiga Dri me passou. Espero que não se importem de ser um – quase – plágio. XD_

_Aos que gostaram, review, por favor!_

_Jaa _


	30. Meu Sabor Favorito

**Meu Sabor Favorito**

**Tema: **Sorvete de chocolate

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki X Doumeki

Estava fazendo muito calor naquela segunda-feira. E, Watanuki teve a brilhante idéia de levar sorvete de sobremesa.

Infelizmente – _cof cof _-, Himawari teve reunião no Comitê Estudantil, e não pôde almoçar com os dois, que sentaram-se embaixo de uma das árvores antigas do colégio para se refrescar.

- Está quente… - comentou Doumeki provando seu sorvete.

- Se você não dissesse, nem iria perceber. – retorquiu o rapaz de orbes bicolores, notoriamente contrariado.

- Está sujo.

- Onde?

- Bem aqui…!

E com a ponta da língua, Doumeki limpou o canto da boca de Watanuki, que parecia ser feito de geléia de morango, tamanho era o rubor em seu rosto.

- Por que fez isso?!

- Eu gosto de sorvete de chocolate. – concluiu Doumeki, levantando-se e seguindo para sua sala, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu também gosto… - murmurou Watanuki, levando os dedos ao local onde Doumeki o tocara.

**G.S.: **_Ficou muito boa! Ultrapassei a faixa permitida, novamente, me desculpem, mas foi necessário, não acham?! Onde mais vemos dois rapazes tomando sorvete de chocolate juntos, conversando sobre o tempo?! XD_

_Escrevi essa drabble em um dia terrivelmente quente, também. E no momento que terminei de escrevê-la fui correndo para a cozinha me servir de sorvete de… chocolate! XD_

_Obrigado aos que mandam reviews. E aos que só lêem, também. Mas, não custa nada pedir: R E V I E W S_

_Jaa _


	31. Completar

**Completar**

**Tema: **Completar

**Palavras: **80

**Shipper: **Dounuts:3

Completar um ao outro?

Sim, eles dois sabiam muito sobre isso.

Primeiro, foi pelo simples fato de precisar de proteção, e o outro, de proteger.

Depois, toda a confusão envolvendo um dos olhos de um. No fim das contas, os dois terminaram afetados. Compartilhando tudo que viam.

E naquela noite, enquanto dormiam juntos, ambos tinham o mesmo sonho. O mesmo maravilhoso sonho onde repetiam todas as coisas que fizeram antes de fecharem os olhos.

Estavam juntos.

Completos. Finalmente.

**G.S.: **_Hum..._

_Eu quero me desculpar por só postar uma drabble essa semana, mas é que eu não tive tempo, realmente pra nada. Prometo me esforçar mais na semana que vem._

_Espero que entendam o meu motivo. :_

_Reviews ainda são bem vindos!_


	32. Incentivo

**Incentivo**

**Tema: **Campeonato

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Dounuts :3

No primeiro dia, Doumeki foi sozinho.

Sua pontuação final o deixou em quinto lugar.

No segundo dia, Watanuki foi com Himawari, levar bentou para Doumeki.

Surpreendentemente, Shizuka conseguiu passar para as semifinais.

No terceiro dia, Yuuko deu folga para Watanuki, e por _não ter outra coisa pra fazer_, o rapaz acompanhou Doumeki o dia inteiro.

Shizuka ficou entre os finalistas para o dia seguinte.

No quarto e último dia, Watanuki não apareceu pela manhã…

O péssimo desempenho tirou o favoritismo de Doumeki, jogando-o na terceira posição.

Mas depois do intervalo, um rapaz de orbes bicolores apareceu na platéia, com vários cartazes nas mãos.

E então, no último disparo, Doumeki acertou perfeitamente o centro do alvo.

Incentivo.

**G.S.: **Ficou com um ar de "8 Movimentos", não ficou?! Mas dessa vez, sem propagandas! ;D


	33. Quando o Sol Encontra a Lua

**Quando o Sol Encontra a Lua**

**Tema: **Dia e Noite

**Palavras: **98

**Shipper: **Dounuts

Doumeki e Watanuki sempre foram diametralmente opostos. Watanuki gostava de coisas doces, mas Doumeki preferia as apimentadas.

Kimihiro adora afazeres domésticos, já Shizuka sempre pede ajuda de alguém para limpar o templo.

Como a lua e o sol, o céu e o mar, o dia e a noite, eles são absurdamente diferentes. Mas, foi dessa diferença que surgiu algo que, hoje, é compartilhado em igualdade pelos dois:

Amor.

Mas ambos expressam isso de formas diferentes. Um, gritando coisas sem sentido, fazendo tempestade em copo d'água; e o outro… bom, o outro _finge_ ignorar os gritos. Dois loucos apaixonados.

**G.S.: **Ficou boa?! Tá terminando gente!


	34. Sob Os Olhos da Águia

Sob Os Olhos da Águia

**Tema: **Águia

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki x Doumeki

Antes de conhecer Watanuki, Doumeki sempre o observara de longe, guardando na memória as manias do rapaz de orbes azuis.

Era como uma águia, observando sua presa, ao longe, enquanto espera o momento exato de atacar.

Mas os olhares mudaram com o tempo, e agora, ao invés de estudar Watanuki, Shizuka só tinha tempo de admirar o companheiro, devotando-se toda e inteiramente para mantê-lo seguro.

E toda vez que ele o protegia, Watanuki lhe presenteava com um beijo.

Um beijo que passava a mesma sensação sentida pela águia, quando consegue voar pela primeira vez. Plena devoção. Plena liberdade. Era amor.

**G.S.**O que acharam?!

Usei o título muito parecido com o que usei em uma fanfic de Holic que não deu certo! XD Espero que agrade dessa vez…


	35. Vendados

**Vendados**

**Tema: **Venda

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Watanuki x Doumeki

- Você quer mesmo descobrir?

- Por favor! – implorou Shizuka.

Os dois rapazes estavam juntos no templo onde Doumeki morava. Watanuki vendara os olhos do outro, e agora fazia uma brincadeira muito _sugestiva_.

- Limão! Errou de novo, Doumeki!

- Eu estou de olhos vendados, esqueceu?! – retrucou o mais alto, notoriamente contrariado.

- Certo, certo, vamos para o último sabor, então.

…

- Watanuki.

- Acertou!

- Como eu me esqueceria desse sabor!

- Agora é a minha vez!

…

- Mas já?! Doumeki.

- Não resisti. – respondeu Doumeki, tirando a venda do namorado com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

**G.S.: **Tirem suas conclusões! XD


	36. Estrelas

**Estrelas**

**Tema: **Estrelas

**Palavras: **76

Cada estrela que cintila lá no céu, representa um desejo. Todos têm desejos, sejam eles simples, ou complexos.

O meu, era o de ser feliz ao seu lado, mas infelizmente, nenhuma estrela pôde atendê-lo.

E agora, eu estou aqui, parado, contemplando-as, e tentando imaginar o motivo pelo qual meu pedido não foi atendido.

Talvez no fundo eu já saiba, era quase impossível mesmo…

Nenhuma estrela poderia fazer você me amar da mesma forma que o amo.

**G.S.: **É… Foi um dia muito triste quando eu escrevi essa. Ambigüidade presente novamente, então, imaginem qual dos dois é.

Jaa


	37. Evidente

**Evidente**

**Tema: **Janela

**Palavras: **

Por aquela janela, podia-se ver um futuro não muito distante, e Watanuki resolveu experimentar a nova criação de sua patroa.

O que ele viu foi algo absurdamente constrangedor – será mesmo? -, pois quando voltou, seu rosto estava em chamas.

- E então? – indagou Yuuko, com um olhar curioso na face.

- Não vi nada! – exclamou ele, saindo do cômodo, pisando forte.

**G.S.: **Não me batam! XD

Fica por conta de você imaginar o que ele viu… Foi um jeito de fazer com que vocês interagissem um pouco, certo galera?!

Mandem nos reviews, suas opiniões sobre a visão do Watanuki! ;D

Bye!


	38. Fixação

**Fixação**

**Tema: **Ciúmes

**Palavras: **122

**Shipper: **Não preciso mais colocar isso…

Doumeki está absurdamente insuportável nos últimos dias. Não que ele seja suportável, mas agora é demais. E tudo por causa de um arco idiota! Sim, um arco.

Fica polindo ele, testando a resistência da corda, pendura na parede, guarda de volta na caixa, deixa no sol, enfim, fica babando em cima daquela vara estúpida de madeira com se não tivesse outra coisa pra fazer.

Por que eu estou me preocupando?

Bom, não estou preocupado, pelo contrário, é até melhor assim, pelo menos ele larga um pouco do meu pé…

E lá vem ele de novo com aquilo arco na mão!

Juro que se ele soltasse o arco por um minuto, eu seria capaz de parti-lo em dois. Bom… Só pra irritá-lo, entende?!

**G.S.: **_Eu estava morrendo de ciúmes de uma pessoa quando escrevi a drabble. Mas ao contrário da drabble, o objeto que ele está reverenciando é um celular novo! ¬¬"_

_Sim, Kyon Kyon, essa drabble eu escrevi pensando em você!_


	39. Doces Recordações

**Doces Recordações**

**Tema: **Doce

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Doumeki X Watanuki

Beijar Kimihiro sempre me trazia boas recordações. Seus lábios eram macios como os algodões-doces que eu sempre comia nos festivais do templo, quando era mais novo.

Quando ele corava, ao cometer um ato "errado", como morder meu lábio, ou então, prender minha língua entre seus dentes, eu recordava das vezes que me machucava, ao tentar devorar um pedaço maior do bolo de nozes que minha avó preparava nas tardes de sábado.

E, quando nos separávamos, ele ia embora rápido, pois eu sempre queria mais. Sentir o sabor que só ele tinha, e que fazia com que eu voltasse à infância.

**G.S.: **Olá!

Essa semana eu só consegui escrever esta pequena drabble. Espero que perdoem meu deslize! XD

Na próxima semana eu aumento o número, e quem sabe, não venha com alguma coisa menos fluffy!

ReviewReview!


	40. Ainda Que O Tempo

**Ainda Que O Tempo Passe…**

**Tema: **Saudades

**Palavras: **100

Eles nunca tinham ficado tanto tempo, longe um do outro. 

Foi torturante para Doumeki, embarcar no trem, deixando um Watanuki choroso na estação.

Seriam apenas quatro dias, mas as 96 horas se arrastaram como se fossem meses, para os dois.

E Doumeki se empenhou, vencendo o torneio. Watanuki fez o mesmo, e conseguiu sair mais cedo da loja.

Na estação, não havia um ruído sequer que pudesse superar o batimento forte dos corações dos dois, unidos novamente, em um só.

- Pra você. – disse Doumeki entregando a flecha da vitória.

- Já ganhei meu presente! – respondeu Watanuki, abraçando-o com força.

**G.S.: **Como eu sou muito crítico e sincero com o que escrevo, confesso que não curti muito essa drabble. E então, vocês perguntam: "Por que a publicou, então?". E eu lhes respondo: "Bem, foi a melhor coisa que eu consegui fazer! XD".

Xinguem, critiquem, enfim, joguem ovos, tomates e o que mais quiserem! ;D


	41. Coelhinhos De Chocolate

**Coelhinhos de Chocolate**

**Tema: **Chocolate

**Palavras: **100

- Por que fizeram dois coelhos de chocolate com os _nossos_ rostos!

- Provavelmente, porque estamos na Páscoa.

- Isso eu sei, idiota! Mas por que com a _minha_ cara!

- Nhac!

- Ah! Por que está começando pelo… _rabo_!

- Dizem que o melhor lugar pra se começar a comer esses coelhinhos são as orelhas. Mas eu discordo. Os rabinhos são mais… Gostosos.

- Espera aí! Você comeu o meu, quer dizer, o rabo do _meu_ coelhinho! Idiota!

- Nossa… Como você é escandaloso.

- Acaba de devorar o meu rabo! Como imaginou que eu fosse ficar!

- Satisfeito.

**G.S.: **Nossa! Esse tema combinou perfeitamente com o nosso atual feriado, não acham? E nada melhor que o Watanuki e o Doumeki em formato de coelhinhos de chocolate, não acham? – Esse é mais um produto criado por mim! ;D

Por incrível que pareça, a idéia simplesmente brotou da minha mente enquanto eu tomava banho, e ouvia, bem, Mika. Pra quem conhece, sabe muito bem que músicas coloridas e dançantes fazem maravilhas quando se está cansado e sem nenhuma perspectiva. E dá-lhe Mika neles! XD

Espero que tenham curtido mais uma das minhas – incansáveis – drabbles. E, claro, boa Páscoa pra todos! Só não mando um coelhinho com o formato dos dois, porque, bem, eu não tenho nem pra mim! 


	42. Simple

**Simple**

Tocou a pálpebra cerrada de Watanuki com os lábios, provocando um tremor involuntário no menor.

- É estranho nos sentirmos conectados _por isso_, não acha?

- Não acho que seja tão estranho assim… E olha que eu já vi muitas coisas estranhas até hoje. Mas por que está perguntando isso?

- Porque eu não me sinto conectado à você, apenas _por isso_.

- Eu também não…

- Te amo.

**Comentário: **_Podem me matar… Eu estou péssimo com Holic, mas é que, na verdade, estou tentando terminar as drabbles de Vampire Knight o quanto antes, assim posso me dedicar única e exclusivamente as dos Dounuts._

_E pra ajudar o povo da CLAMP não manda muito material atual, né meninas?! ¬¬"_

_Bom, semana que vem – se der – eu trago mais uma! _


	43. Sonhos

**Sonhos**

A complexidade do desejo de Doumeki era tão grande, que até mesmo Yuuko ficou em dúvida se diria, ou não, qual seria o pagamento.

- Tenho certeza que é isso que eu quero. – confirmou Shizuka novamente.

- Certo, então. Vamos confirmar seu desejo.

Todos os sonhos bons de Doumeki foram aprisionados em um frasco de tampa dourada. Yuuko guardou o frasco em uma caixa de madeira e sorriu, melancólica para o rapaz.

- Pronto para uma vida inteira só de pesadelos?

- Sim. Por Watanuki. Pela felicidade dele.

**Comentário: **Eu adoro quando o Doumeki assume esse posto de protetor incondicional do Watanuki! Ele fica tão… Tão… 3

Espero que tenham curtido!


	44. Constantly Nightmare

**Constantly Nightmare**

O óculos de aros ovais, formado por hastes extremamente finas e flexíveis, estava em cima de um livro, ainda aberto, sobre a cômoda.

Doumeki acordou sobressaltado, uma lágrima solitária rolando por sua face. O medo assombrou-o, e ele chamou por Watanuki em voz alta. Não houve resposta.

Correu pelo templo, ofegante. Os olhos percorrendo cada canto do lugar. Até que, se deparou com Watanuki, parado em frente à cerejeira.

O mais velho abraçou-o com força, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos negros, aspirando seu perfume cítrico.

Era real.

- Obrigado. – murmurou Doumeki tranqüilo.


	45. Douchan Is SUX

**Dou-chan Is Sux!**

Doumeki era cheio de manias. Acho que, por ser filho único e ter sido criado em um templo, acabou criando alguns hábitos um tanto quanto… _diferentes_.

Quando está nervoso, ou impaciente, fica batendo os dentes. Antes de tomar banho, não importa onde, ou quando, ele _sempre_ dobra as roupas sujas.

Mas a mania que eu acho mais estranha é a de, sempre friccionar os dedões dos pés antes de atingir o orgasmo. Sim, é constrangedor… Mas no fundo… Eu acho tão fofo!


	46. Empanado De Frango

**Empanado De Frango**

O óleo quente fritava os bolinhos com extrema rapidez, causando um grande alvoroço em Watanuki. Seus cabelos negros escapavam pra fora do lenço que os prendiam. O avental que eu lhe dera no último aniversário estava manchado de molho, e o cabo do espanador pendia pra fora do bolso. Uma gota de suor percorria seu rosto alvo, que possuía duas manchas rubras, devido ao calor.

Para muitos, aquela era apenas uma cena típica de um domicilio. Mas não pra mim. Os bolinhos que estavam fritando eram pra mim. E Watanuki não estava fazendo eles como retribuição. Tinha me convidado para jantar no apartamento dele.

E quando ele desligou o forno e sorri pra mim, satisfeito pelo resultado final do trabalho, eu lhe sorri em retorno. Queria ter aquilo pra sempre.


	47. everyDAY

**everyDAY**

Ontem passei em frente a casa do idiota quando estava indo para a loja da Yuuko-san. Ele olhou pra mim e me convidou pra entrar. Recusei.

Hoje ele me chamou novamente. Estou saindo às pressas depois de termos ficado nos beijando por quase uma hora.

Amanhã já prometi a mim mesmo que não passarei por aqui… Pelo menos não antes do trabalho.

_Ontem eu tinha chamado ele, mas ele não quis entrar._

_Hoje usei toda minha persuasão e consegui alguns minutos maravilhosos ao seu lado._

_Amanhã certamente ele passará por aqui. Já que, afinal, é inevitável._


	48. Quites

**Quites**

O vestiário estava vazio, a não ser pela presença de dois jovens que tinham acabado de jogar uma partida disputada de futebol.

- Você nunca vai aceitar o fato de que EU sou melhor que você, Doumeki! – exclamou Watanuki, já secando os cabelos negros.

- Um a zero pra mim não é nada! Posso te vencer quando quiser! – retrucou Doumeki, ainda no chuveiro.

- Então prove.

Com um movimento rápido, Watanuki foi arremessado contra a parede, sendo pressionado pelo corpo molhado de Doumeki, que beijou-lhe os lábios..

- Pronto. – murmurou o mais alto quando ambos buscaram ar. – Estamos empatados agora!


	49. Under The Dream

**Under The Dream**

O sangue que flui pela sua pele alva me hipnotiza. Quente e rubro, ele cobre seu antebraço rapidamente, e já começa a encharcar a manga do seu _yukata _verde.

Meu orbe esquerdo torna-se dourado, enquanto o direito muda para uma imensidão negra. A sede aumenta, e minhas mãos tateiam no escuro, buscando alcançá-lo o mais rápido possível.

Porém, quando a ponta dos meus dedos toca sua pele morna, a escuridão se vai, arrastando você junto com ela. Mais um sonho…

Só que nesse, eu não queria que você fosse embora. E quando acordei, nos meus lábios havia gosto de sangue.


	50. Despertando Pra Realidade

**Despertando Pra Realidade**

Sonhos são coisas extremamente poderosas. Eles nos levam para lugares que não são lugares; nos fazem sentir coisas impossíveis de sentir.

Em um dos meus sonhos ontem, encontrei você. Ainda estava usando o uniforme de _kyûdo_. Quando falei "oi" pra você, sem responder nada você me recebeu, de braços abertos.

Não notei a escuridão tomando conta das coisas em minha volta, porque a única coisa que importava naquele momento pra mim eram seus orbes dourados, que possuíam uma magia tão irresistível, que eu já não podia controlar minhas ações.

Assim como nossos olhos, nossos lábios se uniram em um beijo terno. Era impossível ser apenas um sonho. Mas era, infelizmente. E antes que eu pudesse lhe jurar amor eterno, a escuridão se foi e acordei no meu quarto, banhado pela luz matinal, que escorria das janelas. Eu estava sozinho novamente.

**Comentário: **_Terminou!_

_Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam o projeto desde o início, e que, mesmo nas semanas que acabei dando mais atenção para o projeto de VK, continuaram visitando, lendo e relendo as drabbles._

_Confesso que as últimas ficaram um tanto repetitivas com esse "mundo dos sonhos", mas é meio assim que nós, leitores de xxxHOLiC vivemos, certo?! É sonho, é flashback, tudo, menos explicações concretas! XD_

_Espero, do fundo do kokoro, que todos tenham gostado! E semana que vem, pra quem quiser continuar acompanhando meu trabalhénho aqui no , vou publicar o primeiro capítulo de uma fanfic de… SURPRESA! Só vou adiantar que é da CLAMP, também! ;D_

_Conto com vocês!_

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
